Why Me
by MistressCullen09
Summary: Edward left Bella and totally destroyed her. Now 4 years later he's back and wants to try again. But does Bella want the same as him. Or is there someone else in her life? Rated M for later chapters. BxE and BxC
1. The Return

Why Me

BPOV

It was the eve of my 21st birthday when I first saw him again. How dare he have the nerve to show his face after all the agonizing pain and torture he put me through. He tore out my heart the day he told me he didn't want me anymore. He ripped my world apart the day he turned his back and walked away. He shattered my dreams. He was the last person of this planet that I wanted to see. I turned and made my way out of the club, it was only 11:30 but my evening had now been ruined so there was no point staying out any longer. I couldn't stop the tears from cascading down my face as I walked home. Yes he hurt me but to be honest I still loved him. I have always loved him and I always will. As I reached my apartment block, I heard a subtle cough behind me, quiet enough for just me to hear. I had an idea of who it may be but I was not going to turn and face him. Instead I motioned for him to follow.

We both sat in my living room, an awkward silence filled the room. It was him that broke that silence.

'Bella I am so sorry, I was so stupid and selfish.' I stared at him 'I can only begin to imagine the pain and hurt I put...'

'No Edward you will never know how it feels to have your heart broken by the one person you have ever truly loved. You will never know what it is like to wake up every day and think what have I got left to live for. You will never understand what I went through.'

'Bella....I....I'm so sorry, honestly I really am. If I could reverse time, I would never have left you. I'm sorry for what I did'

'You tore out my heart and threw it in my face Edward. That is what you did to me. You chucked away everything we had. You ruined me, physically, emotionally and mentally.'

He hung his head because he knew what I was saying was right. When he lifted his head I could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, the tears he was trying hard to fight back.

'I understand that what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I just hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me because the thing is I still love you Isabella Swan.'

With that he stood up and left. I walked over to the balcony doors and watched him cross the street and walk away into the distance. I opened the door, stepped out into the cool night air and sighed.

'I still love you to Edward Cullen.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I could feel the tears welling up and I knew that I had to get out of there.

'I understand that what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I just hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me because the thing is I still love you Isabella Swan.'

Before she could say anything else I left. As I crossed the street and walked away from the love of my life, I virtually broke down. I knew that she would never forgive me and that I would never get her back. As I got to the corner of her street, I turned to steal one last glance. In the moonlight I could see her standing on her balcony, still as beautiful as I remembered. I blinked and she was gone. I sighed and went home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N

Please review, it means so much to hear what you think.

If anyone has any good ideas of where I should go from hear I would love to hear them.

Thanks

MistressCullen09


	2. The Break Up

BPOV

Shit I didn't realise that it was so late. I promised Edward that I would be home by 10 as he wanted to talk to me. Before I could even reach the front door, he was there, his face full of hurt and upset. I hated seeing him like this. As I set my bag down on the kitchen table I heard him shut the door and walk into the living room.

'Bella, there's something I need to say to you' his voice was no more than a whisper.

'Edward if this is about tonight then I'm sorry. I totally lost track...' I started to say as I joined him.

'No Bella, it's not about that. It's something else,' he sighed before continuing, 'the thing is Bella, my feeling towards to you have changed. Your not the girl I fell in love with 3 years ago. You've changed and I don't like the new you. So what I am trying to say is that, I'm leaving.'

I stared at him in pure horror. Surely this was some sort of joke. Well I hoped it was.

'What do you mean your leaving?'

'I'm leaving. I don't want to be with you any more. I don't love you any more.'

'Edward please lets be reasonable about all this. The girl you fell in love with is still here. I'm still the same old Bella.'

'I'm sorry Bella.'

And with that he picked up his car keys, kissed me on the head and left. I heard his car pull out of the driveway, the headlights shining on the house. I couldn't speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

What have I just done. She didn't deserve that. I was just being plain selfish but what's done is done. We both need a break and if this was the only way to go about it then so be it. I looked at the clock which read 1:47 and sighed. I picked up my phone and rang the only person I knew that would be awake at this time.

'Hello'

'Carlisle, it's Edward, I need a favour'

'Anything my boy'

'I need a place to stay for a while'

'Right can I ask why?'

'I've left Bella. I'm not going to go into detail on the phone, I'll explain later'

'Okay, see you shortly'

'Thanks'

As I terminated the call, I felt the tears pour from my eyes. It was then I knew I could never go back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

It's been 2 months since he left. 2 months of doing nothing. I've not left the house nor have I let anyone in. The answering machine is full but I don't care. My life is over. He has destroyed me, ruined me, cut me so deep that it wont ever heal. I just want to die. What is the point of living when he is not here with me. My mobile rings, I half hope that it is him but my hopes are dashed when my dad answers.

'Bella are you alright?'

Silence

'Bella?'

'He left me dad'

'What?'

'Edward left me dad, he left me. He told me that he didn't love me any more'

'THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD DID WHAT?'

'Please don't dad'

'Honestly Bella if I ever get my hands on him, I'll kill him'

'Dad I just want to be left in peace'

'Okay Bells, you know where I am if you need me'

'Thanks dad'

I went upstairs, laid on the bed, put my headphones and pressed play. It was then I knew that I wasn't going to carry on like this. I was going to show him that I am the stronger person and I am going to carry on with my life. He will regret the day he told he didn't love me any more. That was the first time I had slept in 2 months.


End file.
